La guerra por un vestido de novia
by rey kon
Summary: Lagoona desea ser la modelo principal en una pasarela de Vera Wang, Cleo la dejara? averiguenlo! Fic Relatado por Lagoona Blue
1. Chapter 1

Bride's dress war

Hola!mi nombre es Lagoona Blue y es mi turno de contarles una historia mas de tantas que nos han sucedido a mis amigas y a mi, somos muy unidas, aunque en ocasiones peleemos, o discutamos,no por eso quiere decir que no nos queramos en verdad,todas ellas son muy hermosas,Lala con su belleza gotica, Frankie con ese caracter tan centrado,Clawdeen que su rebeldia y frialdad la hacen perfecta,Abbey con su belleza exotica,Ghoulia que su inteligencia la hace unica y Cleo,que mas de una piensa que es la personificacion misma de la belleza y realeza juntas, todas y cada una de nosotras poseemos encantos que nos hacen unicas y las cuales nos han ganado un lugar en el mundo de la moda desde que participamos en ese rally y ganamos la portada de Levi's , nunca a sido mi intencion ser modelo profesional,mi futuro lo tengo contemplado de otra manera y junto a una persona en especial, mas la prestigiada marca Vera Wang nos invito a participar en su desfile de modas otoño invierno en una prestigiada tienda departamental, esta historia comienza una semana antes de participar en dicho evento.

Un cafe y un buen chisme eran los ingredientes perfectos para iniciar un buen dia,mis amigas y yo estabamos en la cafeteria disfrutando nuestro K-freeze ya que el profesor de la primera hora habia faltado y Draculaura nos contaba de cierta compañera que habia querido hacerse unas mechas azules como las que Cleo lucia.

-que les juro que el cabello le quedo peor que el de un muppet hippie!-decia Lala-pobre chica,le adverti que las mechas no eran para todo mundo

-por Ra!-se reia Cleo-eso le pasa por tratar de copiar mi estilo,pero si va a esteticas baratas, solo logran hacer el ridiculo

-la chica te admira-dijo Frankie-solo queria unas mechas como las tuyas

-entonces debio pagar lo que mi padre gasta en mi,siempre desean copiar mi estilo

-deberias sentirte halagada-sonrei yo-aunque debo reconocer que la pobre chica si se ve mal

-la chica esta loca!mira que querer parecerse a esta-dijo Clawdeen señalando a Cleo-eso si es mediocre

-no esperabas que quisiera parecerte a ti,peluda, o si?

-que tengo de malo?-la enfrento La lobita

-tienes tiempo o te lo mando por mail?-le respondio la egipcia

-escucha De Nile!-grito Clawdeen

-chicas!chicas,dejen de pelear-pedi yo.

En eso,Abbey llegaba con Heath de la mano,eran ya novios oficiales y no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra,eran un amor, mis amigas los observaron sonriendo

-se ven monos, verdad?-dijo Lala

Ghoulia y yo asentimos afirmativamente

-se ven raros-dijo Cleo demasiado sincera

-te apoyo-dijo Clawdeen

Asi eran ellas, un rato peleaban,y en otro eran amigas

-no los critiquen-pedi-lucharon para estar juntos

-eso no es verdad-dijo Cleo con desden-si el tarado de Heath no se hubiera decidido, Abbey estaria ahora aun con el rumano

-pero la recupero y peleo por ella! Eso es romantico-dijo Lala emocionada-me encanto que pelearan en el pasillo por ella!

-si, y al bobote de Heath lo dejaron como piñata de posada!Nicolae lo dejo como trapeador de antro-comento la lobita

-es bueno contar con el apoyo de las amigas,eh!-dijo Heath con sarcasmo y con Abbey de la mano

-te dejaron como marranito en quincena-rio Clawdeen-con la cabezota abierta

-no fue para tanto!solo me rompio la ceja

-querias mas?-dijo Cleo-Lala se desmayo al ver la sangre

-que eso siempre me pasa,es sicologico-decia Ula

-pero nos alegramos de que esten juntos

-grrracias Lagoona-sonreia Abbey tomando asiento con su chico a lado

-hey Heath! Ves a un chico aqui?-pregunto Clawdeen

-este..,no..

-entonces,ale! Fuera de aqui!

-porque?-pregunto el extrañado

-platica de chicas-sonrio Frankie

-no es justo! Si Deuce o Clawd viniesen,los dejarian estar aqui

-tu lo dijiste, mi amor tiene toda mi autorizacion para quedarse-dicto Cleo-

-y tambien mi lobito!

-pues parece que los invocaron,alla vienen!-dije yo

Clawd, Deuce y Gil llegaban platicando entre ellos, Cleo estiraba los brazos en señal de que queria abrazar a su novio el cual llego directo a besarla,Gil hizo lo propio conmigo y Clawd con Lala

-que cuentan?-pregunto el hermano de Clawdeen recargando su brazo en el asiento de su novia

-nada,solo nos acababamos a la pobre chica de primero que quiso unas mechas como Cleo

-es una ridicula-decia ella molesta-por atreverse a querer ser como yo,le quemaron el cabello

-pobre chica-decia Deuce sonriendo-deberias ir a subirle el animo, bebe

-estas loco?-contesto Cleo mirandolo- aparte de querer copiarme mi imagen quieres que le levante el animo?

-te admira

-me envidia-rectifico ella

-es lo mismo visto desde otro enfoque, creo que deberias ir y recomendarle algo para hacerla sentir mejor

-pffff-reclamaba ella cruzandose de brazos y recargandose en su asiento

-vamos Deuce!-dijo Clawdeen-le pides peras al olmo! Tu novia no hace nada por nadie, y prefiere burlarse de la pobre chica a decirle algo amable

-se decir cosas amables,peluda!

-disculpa..como me llamaste?

-aaaaah!-se quejo la reina-Ghoulia! Ven conmigo

Cleo se levanto furiosa y fue hacia la mesa de los de primer año seguida de su amiga,Deuce sonreia tomando del K-freeze de su chica

-como la soportas?-pregunto dudosa Clawdeen

-porque la amo y se bien que ese exterior de Cleo es distinto de su interior,todos tenemos un lado oscuro

-que te apuesto que Lagoona,no!-

-que?-pregunte

-cierto,Lagoona es muy relajada-secundo la lobita

-acepto eso-tercio Frankie-Tu no sabes ser mala

-chicas ,por favor-

-es verdad,mi amor-me abrazaba mi novio-tu eres demasiado buena y amo eso de ti

-algo malo debo de tener-sonrei

-pues hasta el dia de hoy,solo cosas buenas se de ti-confeso Ula-y dudo que seas como Cleo

-ah vamos-defendio Deuce-mi bebe no es tan mala

-sera contigo,porque con el mundo entero-sonrio Clawd

-pues yo la prefiero asi,autentica a que tenga algo que esconder

-lo dices por mi?-pregunte algo picada por el comentario

Deuce sonrio de una manera sarcastica y mirandome fijamente me dijo:

-nadie es totalmente bueno en este mundo

Le sostuve la mirada, a mi ningun griego me va a amedrentar, por eso los australianos somos muy valientes,Cleo regreso a la mesa diciendonos:

-le hice una cita con mi estilista

-que bien-le conteste-le pediras que le haga las mechitas como las tuyas?

-no,le dije que le decolorara el cabello, veamos como se ve de rubia,vamonos Deucey!

Y tomando la mano de su novio,se fueron,ok, en verdad Cleo en ocasiones es muy astuta. Dos horas despues,estabamos en Ciencias cuando la directora nos llamo por el altavoz a Cleo,Clawdeen,Lala, Abbey,Frankie y a mi,nos miramos unas a las otras y el profesor nos dio autorizacion de salir,asi lo hicimos y Cleo nos reclamo

-que hicieron y porque me metieron a mi!-nos grito

-nadie hizo nada,neuras!-le regreso Clawdeen-quizas nos quieren pedir algo

-es lo mas seguro,quizas alguna organizacion de un baile-dijo Frankie muy tranquila-el que nada debe..nada teme.

-ya empezaste,"desmotivacion" ?-se burlo Cleo-ahorrate la frase matona!

-esta bien,no te enojes!

Llegamos a la oficina y la directora tenia una carpeta en las manos,nos hizo sentarnos y enseguida nos comunico lo que era

-por lo visto,chicas,ustedes han causado un gran revuelo en el mundo de la moda,y Vera Wang las quiere para su proxima pasarela

-Vera Wang?-dijimos todas al unisono

-asi es,presentan la coleccion otoño invierno y desean que sean ustedes quienes la modelen

-tambien modelaremos vestidos de novia?-pregunto Cleo emocionada

-solo presentaran uno ,lo dejaran al final, a la mejor modelo,la estelar

-esa sere yo!-dijo Cleo muy segura-

-que?-reclamo Clawdeen-espera espera,yo tambien lo quiero!

-y yo!-reclamo Ula

-cuando has visto una novia Vera Wang enana,peluda o verde?-refiriendose despectivamente a las demas

-oye!-reclamaron- en ese caso,que sea Abbey o Lagoona

-yo paso, no quierrro vestirrrme de novia, es mala suerrrte

-esas son superticiones bobas! Si no quieres, perfecto!lo hare yo

-hey!yo tambien lo quiero-dijo Clawdeen

-chicas-pidio la directora

-claroo!sera genial ver una novia peluda!-se burlaba la abeja reina

-repite eso!-peleaba la lobita

-orden!-gritaba la profesora-eso no lo van a decidir ustedes si no los profesionales,tengan-nos entregaba unas tarjetas-vayan esta tarde a la prueba de vestuario

-perfecto!-dijimos al unisono

Al salir de la oficina,Clawdeen seguia la pelea

-a ver De Nile!que te traes?

-de que?-pregunto indiferente

-todas tenemos derecho a lucir ese vestido de novia, no solo tu!

-pero ustedes no tienen la figura que yo poseo-dijo con tal ironia que hasta a mi me molesto

-disculpa?-pregunte

-soy mas alta, con el mas hermoso cabello ,las medidas perfectas,lindo bronceado y tengo mas experiencia en el modelaje que ustedes

-al diablo tus alucinaciones-la encaro Clawdeen-te pienso pelear ese vestido de novia!

Cleo sonreia con malicia

-acaso piensas que si no te vistes de novia ahora, jamas lo haras "forever alone"?-

Eso realmente enfurecio a Clawdeen

-y quien dice que Deuce sera lo suficientemente estupido como para casarse contigo

-ah, lo hara-

-lo dudo!quizas termine dejandote por Rochelle o por Operetta

Cleo se mega enfado y se acerco a La lobita

-Deuce es mio, y tarde o temprano me casare con el, yo si tengo esperanzas,en cambio tu,..lo dudo

-por favor-interrumpio Frankie al ver que Clawdeen estaba a punto de los golpes-Cleo ,creo que todas deseamos ese vestido de novia,sabemos que tienes mas experiencia y eso pero,bueno,...

-si quieren modelarlo,ganenme

-claro que lo haremos!-le grito Clawdeen

-solo les recuerdo que las chicas de primero desean ser como yo,no he visto a una sola que se traiga el felpudo de su casa para parecerse a ti

Y riendose, se alejo,todas agarramos a Clawdeen que estaba a punto del paroxismo

-sueltenme!que le quitare esas mechas a jalones!-Decia nuestra amiga furiosa

Hola! Espero que les este gustando este nuevo fic relatado por nuestra amiga Lagoona, saben, estoy algo triste porque veo que mis historias son extremadamente visitadas ( en una solo dia tengo 300 visitas! o.o) pero solo me deja comentarios

Quiero saber si realmente les gustan mis historias para poder hacer otra temporada, de lo contrario esta será la única que subiré , tómense su tiempo de dejarme una notita, critica o algún tomatazo, realmente me gusta saber lo que opinan de mis fics

Esta nueva historia subiré la continuación el próximo viernes,..solo si llega a 10 comentarios..

Hasta luego ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Horas mas tarde,Deuce llevaba a su novia a la prestigiosa tienda de ropa

-aun no entiendo porque peleaste con ellas-le dijo muy serio

-vas a regañarme?-le pregunto molesta masajeandose la sien-porque no estoy de humor

-no es regaño, Cleo

-pues mas te vale!

-que caracter!-dijo el mirandola

-quiero ese vestido de novia!

-los que decidiran seran ellos, no ustedes

-pff!osea si me estas regañando!-y se cruzo de brazos molesta poniendo su mano en la frente

Su chico la miro y dando un suspiro la abrazo,besando su frente

-aun te duele la cabeza?-le pregunto estrechandola

-algo-dijo ella recostandose sobre su pecho

-no deberias entrar,quieres que te traiga algo?

-no, estoy bien-

-eres muy necia,bebe-le decia su chico-solo no quiero que te lastimen

-estare bien...quiero ese vestido Deucey

-ni siquiera lo has visto-le sonrio el

-no importa-ella lo miro-,cuando nos casemos...quiero usar un Vera Wang,se que aun falta mucho pero...quiero imaginarme...que ese dia llegara

El griego acaricio con ternura su rostro y le regalo un dulce beso

-que pasa, bebe?-le pregunto muy despacio

-Clawdeen dijo..-Cleo bajo la mirada con tristeza-que ...terminaras cambiandome por Operetta o Rochelle...

-hey-tomo su rostro con dulzura y la obligo a mirarlo-eso jamas sucedera

-y si sucede?

-no confias en mi?

-aun somos jovenes,que tal que en la universidad conoces a otra y...

-amor,eso no pasara

-no digas que no puede pasar...no lo sabes realmente

-escuchame-el hombre la atrajo mas hacia el-te amo...y jamas amare a nadie como te amo a ti,si pudiera me casaria mañana mismo contigo,porque yo ya decidi,que la mujer que deseo este conmigo hasta el final de mi vida...seas tu

Cleo sonrio feliz de escuchar tal promesa que le regalo un apasionado beso, escucho al auto de Clawd llegar con las demas y separandose de su novio dijo:

-ya llegaron,ahora vuelvo

-solo promete no pelear

Cleo rodo los ojos como solo ella sabia hacerlo y prometio:

-ok..,no peleare,conforme?

-bastante,go baby

Y descendio del auto, ignorandonos

-hola Cleo-le saludo Frankie-

-hola-dijo ella entrando

-aah ni la pelen-se quejo Clawdeen-es una odiosa

-tranquila Wolf-le pidio Deuce acercandose a el hermano de la chica

-si tu novia regresa con un ojo morado,es que fui yo!

Y entramos todas detras de Cleo

-esto sera otro drama,men-dijo Clawd a su amigo

-que si no...

Ya adentro,los organizadores nos dieron la ropa tomaron medidas, nos hicieron cita con los estilistas y al final,nos sentaron a todas

-son ustedes muy bellas sin excepcion-nos comenzo a decir el hombre-mas el vestido de novia es el invitado de honor,y aun no nos hemos decidido por quien lo portara

Nos miramos las unas a las otras nerviosas

Miren,les mostraremos el diseño

El hombre fue y trajo una especie de caja de mago de cristal,el cual,al darle la vuelta,se encontraba dentro el mas hermoso vestido de novia que jamas habia yo visto,todas hicimos una exclamacion de sorpresa al verlo,era strapple,con ligeras lineas doradas que lo surcaban sutilmente y de corte como de princesa,un verdadero sueño

-por las barbas de mi tia-exclamo Clawdeen

-es divino!-dijo Frankie

-preciosiiiisiiimo con muchas "i"! -exclamo Lala

-una verrrdaderrra belleza

-justo para mi-dijo Cleo sonriendo

-Lo probaremos a todas y la que le quede mejor, ella se quedara con el-

-preparate a perder-le dijo Clawdeen a Cleo la cual le volteo la mirada indiferente

Comenzaron con Ula,la cual era muy pequeña y no paso la prueba

Frankie se veia rara con su piel verde y el inmaculado vestido,que los jueces de este intempestivo concurso dieron el "no" definitivo

Abbey se nego rotundamente a probarselo, diciendo que en su pueblo,las chicas solo se visten de novia en su propia boda

Toco el turno a Clawdeen,lucia bien,mas su peludez si la hacia verse rara asi que,fue deshechada,Cleo se burlaba mil de ella

-que me decias?-sonreia con burla

-cierra el pico!-le amenazaba

Estaban discutiendo cuando sali yo con el traje,el organizador quedo gratamente sorprendido de verme y yo me sentia divina,hasta mis amigas,exceptuando Cleo me aplaudian emocionadas

-te ves preciosa Lagoona-me dijo el hombre feliz

-gracias! Me siento preciosa-le conteste yo mirandolo radiante-ame este vestido!

Cleo estaba absolutamente molesta, el que el organizador me diera tantas flores,no le caia nada en gracia,siguio su turno y cuando volvi con mis amigas,me felicitaron

-te veias monisima!-decia Lala

-mas que hermosa-recalcaba Frankie

-es tuyo ya Lagoona!la loca de De Nile nada puede hacer para..

Pero un murmullo de asombro inundo toda la sala,Cleo se veia, perfecta,habia recogido su cabello asi que su rostro se destacaba en grande con el hermoso vestido,los jueces estaban maravillados y el organizador decia:

-vaya dilema!tengo a dos bellezas perfectas para este traje!

Cleo sonreia victoriosa con una mano en la cintura como retandome,yo baje la mirada con dos lagrimas en mis ojos,no era justo!ella siempre tenia que ser escogida?los jueces hablaban con el hombre sin ponerse de acuerdo,ellos habian elegido a Cleo por unanimidad mas por simpatia,el hombre me preferia a mi,asi que despues de que de Nile se nos uniera,el nos dijo:

-los jueces y yo hemos decidido aun no escojer a una, el dia del desfile sera cuando digamos quien sera la que porte el vestido

Un"que?" Salio de todas nosotras,no era justo

-pero es mucha la curiosidad-reclamo Cleo-

-lamentamos eso,pero,las dos son perfectas y necesitamos tiempo para deliberar,les pedimos que vuelvan dentro de dos dias a hacer otra prueba,solo ustedes dos

Cleo me miro furiosa y yo no estaba muy contenta,asi que simplemente nos fuimos con la esperanza ambas de ser elegida,mi amiga salio mas tarde con su novio, y aun estaba bastante molesta porque no la habian elegido a ella

-Lagoona es una tonta!-decia solo la escuchaba-osea, yo soy mejor modelo que ella!me veo fantastica!ella ni en sus mejores sueños luce como yo

-imagino que si-concedio el mirandola

-todos los jueces estaba asombrados al verme,pero solo porque le cayo bien al organizador, me pone en "veremos", que Vera Wang me juzgue a ver que opina! Quizas el tipo es australiano y le gustan las rubias tipo surfistas!

Deuce sonrio mas abiertamente al escucharla, la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-eres la mas hermosa,eso nunca lo dudes, se que tu modelaras ese vestido

-ojala-suspiro ella-es tan bello! Me queda increible Deucey!

-debiste tomarte una foto,me hubiera gustado verte

-no! Es de mala suerte- dijo ella alarmada

-es mala suerte si te casaras con el,solo lo modelaras

-y si termino comprandolo?-dijo ella coqueta acercandose a el-no podrias verme

-entonces,describemelo-le pidio el besandola lentamente

-mmm, aver, es hermoso-le decia entre seductores besos- me queda genial y luzco como una princesa

-linda descripcion, se que me gustara-contesto el chico abrazandola-aunque en nuestra boda,con el vestido que uses,..te veras muy hermosa

La chica amaba que su novio le recordara el lejano acontecimiento de su boda,eran jovenes, si,pero ella en verdad deseaba que ese dia llegara lo mas pronto posible

Yo mientras tanto habia ido a cenar con Gil el cual me escuchaba paciente mi perorata

-siempre!siempre debe ser ella!? Asi de odiosa como es? No es justo

Gil comia patatas mirandome

-que acaso no tengo buen cuerpo?

-lo tienes-me dijo

-que acaso mi cabello no es perfecto?

-por supuesto

-que acaso mi busto no es tan lindo como el de ella?

Mi novio se atoro con la patata al escuchar esto ultimo y sonrojandose dijo:

-este...ahí no opinare!

-no es justo,definitivamente no es justo,pero no me dejare ganar! Jamas! Eso tenlo por seguro!

-ok nena,yo te apoyo-decia el-tu ganaras ese vestido

-gracias amor!-le sonreia yo mientras Gil me quitaba mis papas-oye! Pero..

-no debes comer tanto carbohidrato o no entraras en el vestido,descuida nena,yo me las comere por ti!

Ja!mejor di que querias comerte mis patatas gloton!

Al dia siguiente,que era sabado,fui a casa de Cleo,tenia que llegar a un acuerdo con ella,no crei justo siempre el vivir a la sombra de su reinado y por una vez,queria ser yo la que brillara, asi que decidida toque el timbre,sus sirvientes me indicaron que estaba en el gym de su casa, vaya suerte! Rica y guapa, fui a donde me indicaban y ella estaba sentada muy relajada leyendo una revista

-pense que hacias ejercicio-le dije yo

Ella sin mirarme me contesto:

-hay muchas maneras de quemar calorias-me dijo viendo la cosmopolitan -solo que tu...no las conoces

-ok-dije yo dudosa de lo que me decia-ella se levanto mirandome altiva

-que se te ofrece?-me pregunto

-queria saber si podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-acerca?

-del vestido de novia..podrias ..dejar que yo lo modele

-ja!-se burlaba ella-ni lo sueñes,yo lo quiero

-yo tambien!-

-Eso no me interesa-me reclamo -si lo deseas, ganamelo, me veo fabulosa con el y sera un gran punto a mi carrera

-si no quieres ser modelo!-le dije comenzando a enojarme

-si quiero entrar al mundo de la moda, debo aparecer lo mas que pueda en eventos, será de gran ayuda si desfilo para Vera Wang y sobre todo con el vestido de novia, que tu sabes bien, me queda mejor a mi

-el coordinador ..

-el coordinador no sabe nada de la moda!-me interrumpió ella burlándose-no vas a compararte conmigo o si, mirate! Tienes una piel horrible y tu cabello esta espantoso por el agua clorada

-soy una nadadora!-dije furiosa

-y que no deberías entrenar para tus competencias en lugar de pretender ser alguien en la moda?-ironizo-

-esta vez, quiero participar y lucir ese traje de novia, tengo las mismas posibilidades que tu, no se porque tengo que estar siempre a tus espaldas, todas nosotras!

-porque ese-dijo Cleo acercándose a mi cruzándose de brazos-siempre ha sido su lugar

-sabes algo Cleo….-le amenace-jamas provoques a un australiano, porque te puede pesar!

-los egipcios somos expertos en amenazas..asi que no me intimidas Lagoona…ya conoces la salida, cierto? Evitame invitarte a que salgas por ella

En verdad que Cleo es odiosa cuando quiere, di media vuelta totalmente furica y Sali, no me iba a dejar vencer por esa presumida, aunque tuviera que hacer lo que fuera! Pero no se iba a quedar con mi vestido de novia.

Hola! Para empezar, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D

Claro que habrá otra temporada la cual ya estoy terminando el primer episodio, una chica me dijo que me centro mas en las parejas de Clawd/Lala y Deuce/ Cleo, si..asi es..porque en toda serie hay parejas protagonistas y en mis fics ellos 4 son los protagonistas además, me declaro ferviente seguidora, la numero uno si quieren de Deuce y Cleo! Son una super pareja XD y Frankie y Holt pues..estan en mi ranking como en el puesto 4 :p , jijiji por eso siempre me centro mas en los otros dos, además, la interaccion entre Clawd y Deuce es bastante buena y me gusta explorarla, espero que no me odien por esto :D

Hoy actualice el jueves porque mañana estare algo ocupada! Igual espero criticas, tomatazos o lo que quieran dejarme!

Aah les dejo mi face por si desean suscribirse a mis actualizaciones

.10

Soy una gran roleplayer , espero que no se asusten de lo odiosa que soy XD

Gracias y nos vemos el lunes!

Rey Kon


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, les conte a mis amigas lo que había sucedido con la abeja reina, Clawdeen fue la que se lo tomo bastante mal

-es una pesada! Quien demonios se cree?

-creo que no debiste ir a molestarla- dijo Frankie pensativamente-

-le iba a pedir por favor, como amigas, que me dejara modelar a mi

-y eso jamás lo verán tus ojos, ella es muy competitiva y no dejara que le quiten el vestido

-creo que Cleo también tiene derecho a usalo,.. porque habria de cedertelo?-me pregunto Lala, y sin saberlo, me molesto demasiado que lo hiciera

-porque..porque era un favor!-le conteste

-pero aun están deliberando, creo que ella se ve igual de bien que tu en ese vestido

Bufe molesta al escucharla, quería que mis amigas dijeran que yo me veía mejor, era bastante infantil de mi parte pensar asi, pero en ese momento, estaba siendo muy egoísta

-les dije que errra de mala suerrrrte vestirrrse de novia-dijo Abbey –se los adverrrti

-no tiene nada que ver con supersticiones, Abbey-le conteste-tiene que ver con el egoísmo de Cleo

-conmigo?-me pregunto ella a mis espaldas, no había visto que ella había llegado detrás de mi

-hola Cleo!-saludaron Lala y Frankie-

-hablaban de mi, eh?-nos dijo molesta

-siempre lo hacemos!-le contesto Clawdeen

-no es verdad-dijo Frankie-vamos, Cleo..sientate

-no gracias-contesto ella-no quiero juntarme con gente que habla de mi a mis espaldas

Y dando media vuelta se alejo de nosotras, con Lala , Frankie y Abbey llamándole

-se pasan!-nos regaño Draculaura

-no decíamos nada malo, solo la verdad-aclare yo

-Cleo es nuestra amiga y no debiste decirle eso Clawdeen

-pues yo prefiero que Lagoona obtenga el vestido a que la pesada esa lo tenga, imaginate!nadie la va a aguantar, además, ella se porto muy grosera primero, que no se haga ahora la victima! Si no hacemos algo siempre nos tratara asi, o eso es lo que quieren?

-por supuesto que no-dijo Frankie-pero…hay maneras de hacer entrar en razón a las personas

-no con De Nile-dije yo-o le hacemos la ley del hielo para que deje de ser tan presuntuosa o siempre estaremos cediendo a sus caprichos

-perrro la ley del hielo es demasiado-hablo Abbey mirándome-y mirrra que soy de RRusia.

-creo que mas bien deberíamos hablar con ella y..

-Frankie!-le interrumpió Clawdeen-con De Nile, eso no vale, creo que Lagoona tiene razón, hagamosle la ley del hielo hasta saber que no obtiene el vestido, asi para que sepa que no puede tratar a las demás como siempre lo hace..estan de acuerdo?

Mis amigas se veian unas a otras

-yo no quiero-dijo Lala

-porque no?-pregunte molesta

-porque Cleo me ha ayudado mucho

-anduvo con tu novio!

-hace tiempo, oye!que no estare instalada en el pasado. Ademas, su novio me salvo la vida

-ah vamos Lala..solo será por un tiempo-continuo Clawdeen-creenos,..es por el bien de Cleo

-no se…no me gusta las malas vibras...lo saben…siempre practico el buen ki

-no podemos obligarte Ula, pero piensa que si no hacemos algo nosotras, que somos sus amigas ,para que Cleo deje de ser tan presumida,otras personas la lastimaran con la verdad

- la lastimaremos igual …pero..si es por su bien..vale

Yo sonreí, me sentí un poco mal, Cleo estaría sin aliadas y mis amigas me apoyarían a mi, pero eso era un punto a mi favor, dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y esto era la guerra por un vestido.

Cleo había pasado todo el dia sin nosotras, solo Ghoulia le hablaba pero como tenia clases avanzadas, casi era poco lo que estaban juntas asi que prácticamente, el dia había sido bastante solitario para la abeja reina, Deuce había estado con sus compañeros pero no por eso no dejaba de notar que su novia había pasado todo el dia sin nosotras, aprovecho un momento en sus clases y busco a su chica que estaba leyendo una revista en los jardines del instituto

-hola bebe-le saludo el dándole un beso en la mejilla-como estas?

-bien-le contesto indiferente

-pasa algo?-pregunto el mirándola

-de que?-contesto Cleo alzando sus ojos

-has estado muy sola

-he estado con Ghoulia

-si…lo se..pero ahora..no estas con las demás

-no siempre estare con ellas o si?..no soy tan co-dependiente

Deuce sonrio,moviendo su cabeza con desapruebo, sabia que algo estaba pasando

-te peleaste?

-no me hablan-decia Cleo leyendo la revista-ley del hielo

-creo que deberias tratar de arreglar los problemas

-como?-pregunto ella mirandolo extrañada

-todo esto es por un tonto vestido, creo que tus amigas valen mas que eso

-osea..que piensas...que es culpa mia?

-tu tomas demasiado en serio cosas sin importancia

Cleo estallo al escucharlo

-acaso me has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he contado antes o me has tirado a loca?-le contesto alzando la voz

-aaah ahí vas de nuevo-le contesto el con fastidio

-"ahí voy de nuevo"? Que significa eso?

-haces un drama por todo! Y siempre soy yo el que termina pagandolo,deja que Lagoona modele el vestido y asi ellas volveran a hacer tus amigas

-para empezar,mi "amigas" hablaban de mi a mis espaldas,segundo,yo no les hice nada,tercero! No quiero dejar el vestido porque es importante para mi,pero veo que tu siempre piensas que yo soy la culpable o que soy la mala o que para variar yo comence todo!

Cleo se levantaba furiosa,tomaba sus cosas y haciendo un mega esfuerzo,trato de no llorar

-pero es normal en ti,eres como todos, hablas de mi a mis espaldas

-eso no es verdad!-se defendio

-hago un drama por todo no?

-holaaa!-le contesto el con sarcasmo-esto es un drama

-entonces mejor me ire a otro lado,y hazme un favor,no me llames!

Y dando media vuelta, se alejo rapidamente de su novio ,el cual creyo mas prudente no seguirla hasta que se calmara

Yo estaba con mis amigas en la cafeteria cuando llegaron los chicos,las clases habian terminado y deseaban salir a comer

-se me antoja una hamburguesa-decia Holt abrazando a su chica

-guacala!-contestaba Lala-soy vegetariana y no como eso

-podemos comer comida china-propuso Clawd-le encanta a mi chiquita

-eso me gusta-dijo Heath entusiasmado-los bufetes siempre son mis favoritos,barato y hasta que me harte

-acabarrras todo mi amorrr-sonreia Abbey

-estoy en desarrollo nena!

-vale,entonces,vayamos a comer comida China,le mando mensaje a Deuce para que busque a Cleo y...-

-no-interrumpi a Clawd-ellos..no

-que pasa?-me pregunto Gil

-le hacemos la ley del hielo a Cleo-dijo con orgullo Clawdeen

-que?-dijeron los chicos a coro-

-todas?-pregunto Clawd mirando a Ula quien bajo la mirada

-todas-dije yo-es por su bien

-por su bien?-repitio Holt-eso no es justo,todas ustedes contra una sola creo que no es equitativo

-ella-explico Frankie-se porto muy mal con Lagoona y quiere quedarse con el vestido de novia del desfile

-que eso no lo decidiran los jueces?-pregunto Heath

-si pero..

En eso Deuce llego,Clawd y Gil le hicieron una seña para que se acercara y el chico tomo una silla sentandose con nosotros

-y Cleo,men?

Deuce suspiro y dijo molesto

-discutimos y se fue-

Todas nos miramos unas a otras

-hacia tiempo que no peleabamos asi,no se que le pasa-continuo el,se veia realmente triste-

Clawd miro a Lala quien bajo la mirada sintiendose culpable

-descuida men,es ese famoso desfile la que la tiene asi,ya se le pasara

-no se porque es tan importante para ella siempre ganar, hecha todo a la basura sin que se detenga a pensar en las consecuencias

-asi es De Nile!-dijo Clawdeen-el unico que no ve sus defectos eres tu!

-porque le hicieron la ley del hielo?-nos pregunto el-

-ella me trato muy mal-le conteste-yo le pedi de buena manera que me lo cediera pero no quiso

-eso jamas lo veran tus ojos!-dijo el con sarcasmo-ella no es asi

-por eso queremos darle una leccion,para que aprenda a ser un poco mas humilde,nosotras somos sus amigas y queremos ayudarla

-esa no es la manera-dijo Gil

yo lo mire molesta

-osea que apruebas que sea una presumida?

-no-me contesto-creo que deberian dejar que los jueces decidan quien modelara ese vestido,Cleo es como es y nadie la hara cambiar,la mejor leccion que pueden hacer es demostrarle con hechos que ustedes son mejores,si quieres el vestido Lagoona, cuando vayan de nuevo a modelar hazlo lo mejor posible y listo,ella debera entender que eres la mejor,si pelean ,haran mas grande el problema

-tienes razon-dijo Ula-yo mañana ya le hablo

-y yo-contestaron Frankie y Abbey

-pues yo no!-aclaro Clawdeen decidida-esa presumida merece una leccion

-yo te apoyo-le dije- no le hablare hasta que tenga el vestido en mis manos

Deuce me miro fijamente, y yo no me deje amedrentar, Si el no puede con la bipolar de su novia, yo si!

Al dia siguiente,Cleo llegaba a la escuela en la limousine de su papa,Ghoulia habia ido a un concurso de matematicas y practicamente era otro dia a solas,iba hacia su casillero,cuando diviso a su chico que platicaba con Rochelle,toda la tarde anterior se la habia pasado esperando una llamada de su parte para minimo que el le rogara su perdon, mas no lo habia hecho,las palabras de Clawdeen resonaron en su cabeza, y bajando la mirada,fue hacia su casillero, Deuce noto que ella habia llegado, se despidio de su amiga y fue hacia su novia,quien estaba realmente molesta

-hola-le saludo el-podemos hablar?

-eso depende,-contesto altiva-quieres realmente hablar o quieres besarme y acariciarme para ignorarme?

Deuce la miro extrañado

-no te entiendo-le dijo sinceramente

Ella sin voltear seguia con sus libros

-porque parece que solo cuando deseas besarme pretendes "escucharme"

El chico entendio lo que le decia

-eso no es verdad! Cleo,yo siempre escucho lo que me dices,no solo pretendo hacerlo,siempre..

Con un portazo a su casillero interrumpio a su novio e indico que estaba realmente furiosa

-ve con Rochelle y dejame tranquila-sentencio

-solo le pregunte de un proyecto!-se defendio

-no me interesa!no quiero hablarte mas

-pero...que hice?-dijo el contrariado del ataque,ella iba ya bastante molesta hacia su primera clase dejandolo con la palabra en la boca

Nosotras estabamos ya en el salon cuando vimos que Cleo llego y se sento bastante alejada de nosotros, la miramos en silencio y me senti realmente culpable cuando vimos que ella estaba llorando,incluso Clawdeen la veia preocupada

-que le pasara?-nos pregunto la lobita

-quien sabe-le conteste

-ire con ella-dijo Frankie decidida-

-no, serrra mejorrr dejarrrla sola-sugirio Abbey-ya irrremos despues

-tienes razon-le dije-ahora quizas quiera desahogarse cuando se calme,iremos a verla

-vale-contesto Ula con un puchero en su carita-pero no me gusta ver llorar a mis amigas,me pone triste

-tu lloras hasta porque paso una mosca sin ala!-le dijo Clawdeen regañandola

-ay no digas eso! Pobre mosquita!

-como es que una mosca volaria con una sola ala-pregunte extrañada-

-con mucha actitud!-

Al comenzar la clase, Cleo se calmo, la veia de reojo y su bello rostro se veia muy afligido,parecia pensativa,vi como miraba su sortija y le daba muchas vueltas, de seguro habia peleado con su novio,pense,si Cleo lloraria por alguien ese era Deuce,y me senti mas culpable de hacer que discutieran, ellos eran muy unidos y sabiamos,que estaba muy enamorada de el,al sonar el timbre,ella se levanto rapidamente y salio del aula sin tiempo a que Frankie y Ula se acercaran

-que se fue ya-dijo Lala extrañada

-si,la veremos mas tarde-le contesto Frankie-no te preocupes

En todo el resto del dia,no la vimos mas,incluso Deuce la busco por todo Monster High ya bastante preocupado,le llamaba a su iphone y sabiendo que era el,obviamente no contestaba,Clawd decidio probar suerte,sacando su celular le llamo,Cleo le contesto enseguida

-hey..te fuiste?-le pregunto el chico hablando con ella-ok..te sientes bien? ...tomate algo .. , yo te lo paso por mail,de acuerdo,cuidate

-te contesto a ti y no a mi?-le preguntaba Deuce bastante celoso-de que se trata?

-quizas no quiere hablarte!-le dijo el chico sonriendole-se sentia un poco indispuesta,asi que llamo a Manu para que la llevara a casa

-que tiene?-pregunto preocupado su novio

-no se,no lo dijo,solo que se sentia un poco enferma,descuida-le consolo su amigo-descansando en su casa se le pasara

-rayos, a mala hora le pregunte a Rochelle por el proyecto de economia-se lamentaba Deuce-Cleo me vio con ella

-y?

-la conoces, se enfurece si me ve con Rochelle o cualquier otra-

-jeje,es muy celosa-sonrio su amigo

-demasiado,pero...-Deuce bajo la voz-lo que mas me preocupa es que crea cosas erroneas de mi, yo la amo Clawd,muchisimo!y no solo la quiero besar y abrazar como ella piensa,quiero tenerla conmigo porque es mi complemento,simplemente,ella es con quien deseo quedarme para siempre

-te entiendo Deuce,y te creo men,solo deja que se pase todo este problema y listo,volvera a ser la misma De Nile

-ojala!no puedo estar sin ella-decia el griego con pesar

Hola! Gracias por sus fics, hoy actualice tarde porque ya entre a clases :p pero espero les guste la continuación

Sigan dejándome sus comentarios

Me fascina leerlos! Cuídense y hasta el viernes!


	4. Chapter 4

Gil veia mi entrenamiento verificando mi tiempo,lo habia superado ya en la segunda vuelta, llegue a los 100 metros y le pregunte yo aun dentro del agua

-cuanto hice?-

-3 minutos con 25, nada mal nena

-genial!-dije feliz saliendo de la alberca-pronto hare los 3:10

-y como lo haras?-me pregunto el envolviendome con una toalla

-no te entiendo-le dije yo

-pues estas mas entusiasmada por un desfile de modas que por la proxima competencia

"Auch"pense,golpe bajo

-entreno duro Gil,se que lo lograre

-solo no se te olvide,que eres campeona de natacion,las modas no son lo tuyo

Le mire algo celosa

-estas a favor de Cleo cierto?

-estoy a favor de Deuce,es mi mejor amigo y todo este asunto le afecta

-su novia tiene la culpa!

-creo que todas la tienen,mas no dire mas,tu conciencia es mi mejor aliada

Me seque aun mirando molesta a Gill,el siempre actuaba como mi conciencia!

En la tarde, me dirigi de nuevo hacia la tienda Vera Wang,Cleo llego en su limo y yo,para variar en taxi, pero con la misma dignidad entramos las dos,sus ojos se veian como si hubiera llorado mucho,el coordinador nos llevo hacia la parte de atras de la tienda, en donde nos subieron a un par de plataformitas en donde nos colocaron, unas asistentes, dos vestidos de novias diferentes, eran lindos pero no tanto, en cuanto estuvimos listas,un jurado que estaba justo enfrente de una cortina que separaba el lounge nos iba a calificar,abrieron el cortinon y ambas modelamos para ellos, note enseguida que los hombres miraban embobados a Cleo, de buena gana hubiese gritado:hey!mirenme! Pero pocos fueron los que me hicieron caso,solo el coordinador estaba tratando de que me mirasen,pero por lo que veia,ya habian elegido a la bella egipcia,corrieron de nuevo la cortina dejandonos a solas, Cleo se acomodaba el vestido,rapido,pense, debo hacer algo o ella me ganara y no aguantaremos su presuncion,asi que,sin pensarlo mas,me deje caer aparatosamente de la plataforma,cayendo ruidosamente

-Lagoona!-dijo Cleo asustada

-aaay!-grite yo bastante exagerada,todos enseguida vinieron a auxiliarme

-ella me tiro!-le acuse friamente

-que?-dijo Cleo sorprendida

-me tiro!odia la competencia,ay!mi tobillo!-me queje

-yo no la tire!-decia Mi amiga al ver que todos la veian acusadoramente-ni siquiera te toque!

-si lo hiciste!-decia yo llorando dramaticamente

El coordinador llego furioso y dijo:

-estas fuera del desfile!

Tanto Cleo como yo lo vimos sorprendido,yo no queria solo queria ganarle,ella bajo la mirada y mientras me atendian,vi como ella,salia del lugar,ok...me senti...como un excremento de perro en Vera Wang

Al llegar Cleo a su casa,se encontro con un hermosisimo y enorme arreglo de rosas,tomo la tarjeta que decia con letras grandes: TE AMO, eres y seras siempre,la unica en mi corazon,perdoname por favor. D.G..

La chica sonrio con melancolia,tocaron el timbre de su mansion y ella abrio,sabia ya quien era

-hola-dijo Deuce timidamente-podemos..hablar?

Cleo por respuesta,se echo a llorar y lo abrazo con fuerza

-yo no le hice nada!ella se cayo sola!-decia asustada como una niña

Su chico la abrazo mega extrañado de lo que decia

-amor, de que me hablas?-le pregunto dudoso

-Lagoona!me acuso-decia con palabras entrecortadas por el llanto- de tirarla en la tienda y ahora...me sacaron del desfile!

-que cosa?-su novio tomo su rostro tratando de calmarla-pero eso no es justo

-yo no la tire Deucey!te lo juro,pero mañana,todos me odiaran mas! Y..y ya no quiero eso

Su novio la abrazo con fuerza consolandola

-nadie va a hacerte nada,te lo prometo,yo estare ahí para cuidarte

-lo ...prometes?me defenderas hasta de Rochelle?

Deuce sonrio

-no me importa si es Rochelle, Operetta o quien sea!nadie va a dañar a mi niña

Ella lo abrazo mas,era exactamente lo que queria escuchar

-Cleo,jamas podria cambiarte,te amo demasiado para hacerlo-hizo un ademan para quitarse los lentes y su chica se asusto-tranquila amor-le dijo-traigo los lentes de contacto

Deuce tenia unos pupilentes con los cuales neutralizaba su poder, poco los usaba ya que le costaba mucho trabajo ponerselos

-solo quiero que sepas-continuo hablandole mirandole a los ojos-que no solo deseo besarte y acariciarte

-no?-dijo ella con tristeza

-bueno! Claro que quiero pero..no solo te utilizo para eso, te escucho y valoro tus opiniones ,tambien cuando en algo estas mal,te lo digo para que nadie mas te lastime,...porque,solo yo te conozco tal como eres

Ella sonrio y lo abrazo con ternura

-lo se...es solo..que me senti atacada por todos incluso por ti, se que no soy perfecta,pero..la unica opinion que me importa...es la tuya

Deuce beso a su novia dulcemente

-mi opinion por ti -dijo entre besos- jamas cambiara...te amo, eres unica, no existe mujer que te iguale y simplemente soy tu esclavo y me encanta serlo

Ella sonrio respondiendo a sus besos

-y en cuanto a Lagoona,mañana arreglaremos cuentas con ella -sentencio Deuce

Al dia siguiente,ya todo mundo sabia que Cleo no participaria en el desfile de modas,yo me habia encargado de anunciarlo y tecnicamente era ya la ganadora , modelaria ese Vera Wang,honestamente no me sentia tan bien como crei lo estaria,el haber sacado con trampas a mi amiga, no me habia hecho sentir comoda conmigo misma, y como Gil decia,mi conciencia era su mejor aliado,vi que Cleo y Deuce llegaban tomados de la mano lo que me hizo sentir algo mejor, los murmullos comenzaron en derredor de ellos y Cleo se sintio incomoda enseguida, mas su chico la tomo con mas fuerza y le dijo,alzando su cara con ternura:

-una reina jamas baja la mirada

Ella sonrio y acercandose mas a el, volvio a ser la misma De Nile de siempre,mis amigas se acercaban a mi

-vaya descaro-dijo Clawdeen furiosa-mira que atreverse a venir despues de lo que te hizo!

-si verdad?-le conteste con timidez

-a veces creo que ella no tiene verguenza en hacer sus maldades-continuo Frankie-y nosotras que estabamos arrepentidas de hacerle la ley del hielo!

-y mira con lo que salio la muy descarada-dijo Lala furiosa-queriendo quitar a Lagoonita por la mala,eso no tiene perdon

Yo solo sonrei bajando la mirada,me sentia realmente fatal,Abbey era la que no dejaba de mirarme

-sabes Lagoona, crrreo que Cleo es capaz de hacerrr algo asi, solo si la prrrovocan..

-insinuas que eso hice?-me defendi enseguida-

-solo prrregunto si le hiciste algo

-por supuesto que no!-grite-y me molesta que dudes de mi

-de acuerrrdo..lo lamento-se disculpo ella

El timbre me salvo en ese momento ya que indicaba el inicio de clases, asi que nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones,economia domestica era mi primera clase y estaba sola,bueno, casi sola,cuando tome lugar en una mesa para dos, mi compañero dejo caer sus libros pesadamente en la mesa asustandome,Deuce me miraba con sus lentes oscuros muy fijamente

-buen dia-me saludo con ironia

-hola-le regrese y evitando mirarlo

El se sento a mi lado, cruzo los brazos frente a la mesa y me miro fijamente

-asi que mi niña te tiro

-a a asi es-tartamudee sin mirarlo y el sonrio victorioso

-y porque lo hizo?

-porque queria mi vestido-le conteste segura

-el vestido es de Vera Wang-rectifico

-como sea-le dije ya furiosa-sabes que Cleo es capaz de todo

-y te tiro desde su plataforma? O se bajo para empujarte?

-eh?-pregunte dudosa

-se bajo?

-bueno..si..si se bajo-dije yo no sabiendo que decir-

-y tu no viste que se bajaba?

-este...

-porque pudiste hacer lo mismo, y asi evitar que te cayeras

-no la vi,ok?

-mmmm..sabes,me parece raro que te haya aventado desde la plataforma y que no te hayas lastimado nada, eso si que fue suerte,si no,no habrias podido modelar el vestido

-me lastime la mano

-solo la mano? Que conveniente!-se burlo el

-quien eres? Sherlock Holmes?escucha Deuce, se que defiendes a Cleo mas ella es capaz de muchas cosas y te consta

-en esto,se muy bien que no te tiro,porque la conozco mejor de lo que tu la conoces

-pues asi fueron las cosas,ahora si me disculpas!-tome mis cosas y me aleje de el,quien no dejaba de sonreir como si ya me hubiese descubierto y en verdad, le tenia miedo

Mas tarde en el break,Gil estaba con sus amigos hablando de mi accidente

-me alegra que Lagoona no se lastimara-decia mi novio-tenemos una competencia la otra semana

-si...que suerte no?-decia Clawd mirandolo-es decir, que no se lesionara mas ,si no, no habria podido modelar el vestido

-creo que si fue suerte

-tu novia se dejo caer-decia Deuce interrumpiendolos,Gil volteo enseguida

-que dices, men?

-que Lagoona esta mintiendo para sacar a Cleo del evento y quedarse con el dichoso vestido!

-claro que no!-se enfurecio mi chico-ella jamas me mentiria

-por supuesto que lo hizo!te mintio a ti y a todo mundo, eso es un acto despreciable!

-tu lo dices por defender a Cleo!-le grito

-claro que la defiendo!pero acepta que es extraño que se cayera sin lastimarse nada, sin un solo rasguño!

-eso tambien lo opino yo-dijo Clawd-

-y yo-secundo Jackson

-todos se pondran en mi contra?-pregunto escandalizado Gill

-en tu contra no, en contra de Lagoona-rectifico Deuce

-es cobarde ponerse en contra de una dama!

-es mas cobarde acusar a una inocente solo para quedarse con un estupido vestido-reclamaba el griego-si Lagoona realmente se cayo porque Cleo la empujo, deberia estar mas lastimada, y no tiene ni un ligero rasguño? Estas bromeando?

-quizas no fue tan fuerte la caida, tu no estuviste ahí Deuce-me seguia defendiendo el

-ni tu tampoco Gill,asi que de la forma en como tu crees en la inocencia de Lagoona, yo creo en la de Cleo,y no dejare que se cometa una injusticia,mi novia quiere modelar ese vestido y de mi cuenta corre que sea asi-mando Gorgon muy seguro de si

Mi novio solo miro como su amigo se retiraba y Clawd y Jackson le siguieron, no queria pelear con sus amigos,y tampoco deseaba dudar de mi. Se encontraba en una gran encrucijada

Cleo estaba en ese momento dejando sus libros en el casillero,muchas chicas pasaban y se burlaban de ella, cosa que la reina del Nilo no soportaba,una de esas era Rochelle,esta de mas el decirles que todo mundo sabia que ella estaba que derrapaba por Deuce e incluso se lo habia contado a Spectra para su blog, Cleo habia hecho tal coraje que tecnicamente le habia declarado la guerra, y la francesa aprovechaba este escandalo contra la abeja reina para promoverse un poco a si se acercaba a Cleo sonriendole

-hola-le saludo

-hey-le contesto Cleo secamente

-has estado muy sola

-ya ves!-le regreso de Nile

-es verdad que tiraste a Lagoona? Fuiste muy drastica Cleo

Alguien cerro la puerta del casillero de mi amiga con fuerza asustando a Operetta

-Cleo no hizo absolutamente nada-aclaraba Deuce con voz firme, su chica sonrio al verlo- y que algo les quede claro!-continuo alzando la voz,todos en el pasillo incluso Rochelle,miraron al griego que se veia sumamente molesto

-aquel o aquella Idiota,que se atreva a hablar mal de Mi Novia-recalcaba esto mirando a la francesa-se las vera conmigo! Me conocen como amigo..no desearan tenerme de enemigo!

Y tomando a su chica se alejo de ahí dejandolos a todos mirandose unos a otros,conociamos ya de sobra a Deuce, y en verdad,no lo queriamos de enemigo

-gracias bebe-le decia su novia abrazandolo muy feliz

-descuida amor,siempre cuidare a mi niña-dijo resueltamente el chico besandola

Mas tarde, Deuce llegaba a su casa, la cual era en verdad muy

hermosa, su madre Maddy, estaba en la sala sumergida en sus negocios,era dueña de varios restaurantes griegos de alto prestigio, y era una verdadera dama de hierro, solia ser muy estricta con su hijo el cual solia rebelarse mas de una vez a sus deseos por tener el mismo caracter de su madre,la cual estaba en verdad muy orgullosa de su retoño mas jamas se lo daba a mostrar y solia exigirle cada que madre de Deuce siempre me resultaba extremadamente parecida a Merryl Streep en la pelicula "el diablo viste a la moda",un fino turbante cubria su cabeza y unos costosos lentes Sofia Lauren escondian su peligrosa mirada

Al oir llegar a su niño,como ella le solia decir, la mujer sin alzar la vista de su trabajo le hablo:

-Perseus de nuevo andaba en la cocina-le dijo con voz firme y elegante

Deuce sonrio y dejando su mochila en el piso y tirando las llaves de su auto en una mesa, contesto con ironia :

-ya sabes que el debe comer 7 veces al dia por su insuficiencia de glucosa

La mujer le miro con fastidio

-es muy temprano para ironias Deucey, solo mantenla en tu habitacion o la servidumbre terminara llamando al exterminador,como te fue en la escuela?

-mm, equis

-solo equis?-pregunto ella

-nada nuevo

-vaya manera de desperdiciar la juventud y ya sabes que no me gusta que dejes tu mochila en el suelo

-relax -le contesto el chico sentandose frente a ella-ahora lo levanto... Mal dia en el restaurant?

-todo bajo control-dijo ella volviendo a sus documentos y deseando que su hijo en verdad levantara su mochila

Deuce la miro y aspiro con fuerza, decidido hablo:

-Maddy, necesito un favor-

-no me llames Maddy -le pidio ella

-ok,madre,mama,mamita,mom,mommy,etc-ironizo el con burla

-en verdad quieres ese favor o seguiras con tus bromas?-dijo la mujer mirandolo aunque le parecia gracioso

-si,si quiero, a ti siempre te invitan a eventos de modas y cosas de esas,pronto habra un desfile de Vera Wang,cierto?

-asi es

-sabes quien es el coordinador del evento? Tu los conoces a todos

-claro que lo conozco, es un excelente chico, se llama Peter Laughner,ha coordinado varios eventos en los restaurants,es un gran elemento

-ok,bien por el, ...podrias pedirle que reintegre a Cleo a el desfile de Vera Wang?

Maddy lo miro sonriendo

-que hizo De Nile esta vez?

-no hizo nada. No fue culpa de ella

-y por eso deseas que la reintegren? Si es inocente no estarias aqui pidiendome ese favor

-woman,please!

-Deuce!-Maddy odiaba que su hijo cada dia se volvia mas estadounidense que griego-no uses ese tono conmigo!

-solo te pido de favor que hables con el para que la reintegren, no que me recuerdes cuanto odias a mi novia

Maddy lo miro a travez de sus lentes, sabia que su hijo haria lo que fuera por su chica, la amaba mas de lo que ella aprobaba

-la hija de uno de mis socios quiere conocerte-continuo la mujer pareciendo ignorar lo que su hijo habia dicho- y es muy hermosa

-madre!-reclamo el chico molesto

-no te cuesta nada con solo conocerla!

-no quiero hacerlo,tu quieres que yo cambie de novia y no lo hare, amo a Cleo

-De Nile es una chica plastica y lo sabes

-no,no lo es-le defendio enojado Deuce

-tu puedes tener a quien quieras, las mujeres te aman y te desean y tu perdiendo el tiempo con una niña creida y prepotente,te pareces a tu padre!

Deuce se levanto furioso

-sabes,me molesta que no pueda ni pedirte un simple favor sin que me sueltes el mismo sermon de siempre,gracias por nada

El chico recogio su mochila mientras su madre le miraba sintiendose culpable

-Deuce-le llamo, el bastante necio continuaba su camino-Deuce Gorgon!-le alzo la voz-te estoy hablando

El se paro bufando molesto,la dama dejo los documentos a un lado mientras iba hacia su hijo

-favor por favor,te parece?-le pidio

Deuce rodeo los ojos detras de sus lentes,ya sabia por donde iba la cosa,tenia experiencia con mujeres manipuladoras,aun sin voltear a verla,su madre continuo

-llevas a cenar a esta chica y..

-no

-si quieres que Cleo desfile..

-ya encontrare otra manera,con permiso

-espera-le detuvo,su hijo era muy necio,rebelde y voluntarioso como ella,sus tatuajes y aretes lo demostraban,siempre le habia educado para enfrentar retos y conocia de lo que era capaz, Maddy sonrio, el era su gran orgullo

-solo aceptala en tu facebook y hablo con Peter, de acuerdo?

Deuce la miro alzando una ceja

-tu no quieres perder,verdad?

-te pareces a mi-le regreso ella sonriendo-que dices? Aceptas el trato?

El griego la miro y suspirando concedio

-vale-

-muy bien,hablare con Peter mas tarde

Deuce saco su iphone de su bolsillo y se lo entrego

-favor por favor,yo la acepto en mi face tu habla con Peter desde mi Iphone,ahora.

Su madre sonrio tomando el aparato, aunque De Nile nunca fuera lo que ella esperaba para su hijo,tenia que aceptar, que siempre sacaba lo mejor de Deuce a relucir.

Holaa! Sorpresa! Soy yo actualizando el dia jueves, XD hice esto porque alguien me dejo un comentario muy interesante, me pidió que le explicara el porque Cleo y la mama de Deuce se llevan tan mal, de hecho, explorare esta relación un poquito mas en la historia de la segunda temporada, mas mi teoría es esta:

Medusa fue en un tiempo una mujer de increíble belleza, y por su soberbia fue castigada por los dioses condenándola a una maldición eterna, Maddy, que es como le dicen a la madre de Deuce, ve en Cleo una versión joven de cómo era ella, hermosa, soberbia, manipuladora, y su hijo se enamoro asi con esos defectos de la reina del Nilo, ella piensa que Cleo puede alguna vez sufrir algun castigo por su forma de ser y por consiguiente que su hijo sufra por obvias razones, además, las suegras suelen siempre sentir celos de las novias de sus hijos porque no quieren que se los quiten (:p mi suegra es mas o menos asi!) además, no le gusta que ella lo pueda manejar como lo hace, la considera una chica plástica, Deuce es un personaje en el cual lo base en la personalidad de el hombre griego, osea, guapo, valiente, buenos estrategas, mas siempre han sido derrotados por una hermosa cara, Maddy no puede evitar que su hijo haga todo por su chica ya que esta realmente enamorado de ella y su madre considera eso, una debilidad, ya que el no lo ha criado asi. Espero que conteste tu pregunta! Si no, te invito a que leas mi próximo fic en la próxima temporada

Aah se me olvidaba, tengo ya 2 fics terminados y estoy algo atrasada con publicarlos, asi que..les propongo algo..

Actualizar: LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES

Les parece bien o es demasiado?

Dependiendo la cantidad de comentarios que me dejen..considerare si la propuesta es aceptada

Muchas gracias por leerme!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo tenia cita con mis amigas esa tarde para checar los vestidos que modelariamos, a cada una nos habian dado un rack de 5 vestidos y el de novia que era el estelar, estaba reservado solo para mi. Nos cambiabamos emocionadas y notamos un sexto cubiculo solo con sus respectivos trajes

-de quien sera?-pregunto Lala mirandolo

-quizas llamaron a una sexta modelo por Cleo, para tener a seis por pasarela-dijo Frankie cambiandose

-puede ser,debieron llamar a Spectra o a Operetta-dije yo-son muy hermosas

-si,pero quizas sea alguna modelo profesional,la ropa que le toco es muy bonita!-dijo Clawdeen y estabamos por contestarle cuando la puerta se abrio y Cleo entraba con paso de diva acompañada del coordinador

-aqui esta tu cubiculo,Cleo-le decia- y esta es tu ropa

-gracias-contestaba altiva

Todas estabamos sorprendidas al verla y mas al ver que le habian dado lo mejor de la coleccion

-si deseas algo, avisame, checaremos la ropa y si hay algun problema lo arreglaremos,ah, los jueces estan felices de que hayas regresado y decidiremos hasta ese dia quien se quedara con el vestido de novia, de acuerdo?

Quede en shock en cuanto lo escuche

-de acuerdo-convino ella con una sonrisa

El hombre le sonrio a su vez y salio, Frankie se acerco con cautela

-vas a modelar?-le pregunto

-asi es-contesto ella mirandose al espejo

-pero...te habian sacado del desfile!-dije yo furiosa

Cleo me miro y con sonrisa de burla dijo:

-la madre de Deuce hablo con Peter, el cometio una injusticia conmigo y quizas, ella podria hacer que se cometiera una injusticia con el

-osea que con amenazas volviste!, ja!muy tipico en ti-se burlo Clawdeen

-si me sacaron a la mala, de la misma manera regreso-contesto Cleo cruzandose de brazos

-me tiraste!-continue diciendo tercamente

-no lo hice Lagoona! Y deja de mentirle a ellas que sabes bien que no te hice nada

-por supuesto que lo hiciste-continue la mentira-tu deseas quitarme mi vestido

-no es tu vestido-aclaro ella usando el mismo tono burlon de su novio-es de Vera Wang

La enfrente furiosa

-tienes suerte de que Deuce siempre haga todo por ti

Cleo sonrio de una manera victoriosa

-si tu no tienes la suerte de tener a un novio como el mio,es porque no eres lo suficientemente bonita-

Me moleste tanto que en ese momento no pense las cosas y me fui contra mi amiga, Clawdeen me detuvo diciendome

-no Lagoona, que si peleas te sacaran del desfile y le dejaras el vestido a ella!

-si quieres el vestido de novia-continuo Cleo-te lo regalo,ya no me interesa

Y dando media vuelta volvio a su cubiculo,en ese instante,llegaron las asistentes a checar nuestro vestuario,todas volvimos a nuestros lugares y yo continuaba mirando a Cleo de forma furiosa, era una peligrosa enemiga,eso jamas lo habia puesto en duda

Deuce esperaba paciente a su novia a la salida de la tienda, ella salio primero que nosotras, su prueba habia sido un exito,todo le habia quedado perfecto, a Draculaura tuvieron que modificarle mucha ropa al igual que a Clawdeen, a mi,alguna me habia quedado algo ajustada, y Abbey era muy alta asi que le habian buscado ropa mucho mas larga

Cleo habia besado a su novio el cual le abrio la puerta del auto para que entrara,noto que ella tenia un semblante sombrio,con cautela le pregunto:

-como te fue?

-bien,amor-le contesto con voz triste

-bebe...-le miro el arrancando el auto y conduciendo-que pasa?

Ella suspiro

-todas creen que soy culpable,Lagoona sigue insistiendo en lo mismo, y nadie me habla,se supone que esto iba a ser una experiencia linda pero...se esta convirtiendo en una pesadilla-

El griego la tomo de la mano,besandola con devocion,no le gustaba ver a su novia triste

-yo se que eres inocente -le dijo el-y tarde o temprano,Lagoona aceptara que miente

-ojala,ya ni siquiera me interesa modelar el vestido de novia

Deuce sonriendo dijo

-waaoo! Eso tengo que grabarlo!tu,Cleo de Nile renunciando a algo?-

La chica sonrio a su vez

-no exageres

-es en serio bebe,mira que tu decir: renuncio a usar un traje de novia,pense que jamas lo escucharia,jejeje, no quiero que renuncies a el,quiero verte modelarlo

-pero..

-ni tu ni ella escojeran a quien lo modelara,ellos lo haran y tu eres la mas apta para hacerlo, no quiero verte renunciar a algo, no es digno de ti, me gusta la Cleo competitiva y orgullosa que amo, no una que se deja vencer por engaños

Su novia lo abrazo sonriendo

-te amo D.-le dijo ella

-y yo a ti,quizas falte mucho para verte vestida de novia en nuestra propia boda, y no puedo perder la oportunidad de hacerlo,quiero presumir que la mujer mas hermosa de la pasarela es mia y asi lucira para mi cuando nos casemos

Aunque Deuce iba manejando,Cleo lo beso apasionadamente,el chico viro peligrosamente logrando controlar a tiempo el auto antes de chocar con el de enfrente, varios vehiculos le habian reclamado ruidosamente por la forma tan brusca que habia virado

-bebe!-decia asustado el-no hagas eso!

Ella rio al verlo,era muy poco comun verlo de esa manera

-lo lamento!no lo hare mas jejeje

-quiero llegar vivo a nuestra boda!

-yo tambien!aah, que miedoso eres Deucey!solo era un poco de emocion al estilo fast and furious.

-deja que me estacione en un lugar seguro y te hare pagar lo que hiciste-le contestaba el mirandola con picardia

-bien,-le dijo ella siguiendole el juego-eso me gustara!

Mientras tanto,yo habia ido con Gil a cenar, estaba realmente de malas,y mi chico solo me veia de reojo, sin atreverse a hablarme, llego la pizza y el se limito a moverse nervioso

-vas a cenar?-pregunto por fin

-eh?-

-que si vas a cenar-repitio la pregunta

-mmm..si..come tu-le respondi pensativa

-yo no cenare si tu no lo haces-me contesto cruzandose de brazos

Yo vire los ojos molesta,lo reconozco, cuando me enojo,soy muy poco tolerante,tome un trozo pequeño y lo puse en mi plato,el me imito, parti un pedazo y comi sin ganas,Gil pregunto:

-hice algo malo?

-tu?-dije extrañada

-si,..veo que estas molesta conmigo

-no es contigo-dije muy segura

-entonces?

-es con Cleo

-otra vez?-repitio el en tono cansado-

-si...volvio al desfile!despues de lo que me hizo

-respecto a eso..-pregunto cauteloso-como fue que te tiro?

Yo lo mire sorprendida,no esperaba esa pregunta y me puso nerviosa,baje la mirada y conteste

-bueno..ella bajo desde donde estaba y..

-no la viste que bajaba?

-este..si..pero..

-pero?

-pero no crei que me fuera a tirar

-si viste que se acercaba a ti y tenia intenciones de empujarte, bien pudiste defenderte

Yo no sabia ni que contestar a su logica

-bueno..es que..no vi

-por fin!la viste o no?-pregunto molesto,jamas Gil me habia hablado de esa manera

Y no pude mas, me solte a llorar

- Cleo no me empujo-le dije llorando

Gil me miro, bastante molesto y creo..decepcionado,cosa que me dolio mucho mas

-Lagoona,...no debiste mentirme

-es que..

-yo jamas lo he hecho!-me reclamo

-lo se..es solo..que...queria ese vestido

-para que?

-para que?para lucirlo en la pasarela!siempre la escojen a ella, toda la vida!la reina de la escuela,de las porristas,modelo..

-y tu eres campeona de natacion!

-ya lo se!

-entonces? Que no te basta con eso? Tienes que competir en su rubro?

-solo quise saber que se siente que la gente te admire arriba de una pasarela

-la gente o los hombres?-reclamo celoso

-la gente-repeti yo molesta-ademas,quise pensar que ...asi puedo verme cuando nos casemos

-que cosa?-pregunto asustado-Lagoona..yo no me quiero casar

Me quede mirandolo muy sorprendida

-que?-le pregunte en un hilo de voz

-aun soy muy joven para pensar en eso!-repitio nervioso-no se que haremos el proximo fin de semana! Y me estresa pensarlo!como esperas que planee una boda?

-Deuce y Cleo siempre han dicho que se casaran terminando los estudios,en una gran boda!-le reclame

-yo no soy Deuce-dijo molesto-Lagoona..no me malentiendas...mi futuro lo he visualizado si a tu lado...pero sin ataduras

Creo que me quede mirandole como por 10 segundos sin respirar

-quiero..,no se-continuo-viajar contigo, competir,ver el mundo, ganar,perder, quiero todo eso, y ya despues,..bueno..formar una familia,pero ya cuando hayamos visto y estado en muchos lugares juntos,creando recuerdos...

Y lo entendi...Gil queria una relacion estable,duradera y no una fiesta con vestidos caros, queria construir una vida conmigo

-en verdad deseas eso?-le pregunte enternecida-

-con nadie mas estaria yo seguro de que forme parte de mi vida mas que contigo-dijo el mirandome entre asustado y seguro-pero..si tu quieres una gran boda con vestidos y todo eso pues..

-no!-dije yo segura-quiero todo eso que mencionaste,quiero una vida juntos

Gil sonrio y tomo mi mano,besandola

-eres hermosa..mas que cualquier egipcia presumida, pero sabes como me gustas mas? Cuando estas con tu traje de baño,arriba de un podio con una hermosa medalla alrededor de tu cuello, esa es la Lagoona de la que me enamore

Bese a mi novio intensamente, Gil era muy tierno cuando se lo proponia,y por eso lo amaba como lo hacia

-te amo tontito-le confese-me gusta que si pienses en un futuro juntos

El sonrio y dijo:

-si no lo hacia,me ibas a golpear

-yo no soy asi!-reclame-acaso soy De Nile?

-bueno!tu quieres ser como ella o no?

-no tanto-rei abrazandolo-al menos ella no tiene el novio tan dulce que tengo yo

-eso si!soy guapisimo,pero...le debes una disculpa

-lo se-dije bajando la mirada-cielos...que mal actue..,no se que me sucedio..

-todos tenemos un lado oscuro que no deseamos mostrar

Enseguida recorde las palabras de Deuce

-si..creo que tienes razon..creo que despues de todo,si tengo un lado malo...

-descuida...todos cometemos errores,el asunto es enmendarlos a tiempo

-si...eso creo

Senti que me besaba con dulzura diciendome:

-haras lo correcto, siempre lo has hecho

Al dia siguiente era el dia esperado, todas estaban muy nerviosas incluyendome, Cleo habia recibido en su cubiculo un hermoso arreglo de rosas, su novio habia sido muy detallista y ella veia la nota radiante y feliz

-que suerte de odiosa-dijo Clawdeen mirandola desde su lugar-todo lo que hace y tiene a un chico super lindo comiendo de su mano

-vamos-decia Frankie-Cleo no es tan mala,comete errores como todos pero...

-Frankie!desmotivaciones nada,ok?

-que no ha llegado Lagoona-dijo Lala mirando a mi cubiculo-donde estara?

-quizas le paso algo-contesto Abbey

-que si De Nile esta detras de eso, le hare el hara-kiri!-amenazo la lobita

En ese instante,entre yo,todas me saludaron y yo fui directo con Cleo

-hermoso arreglo-dije sinceramente

Ella alzando una ceja me dijo desdeñosamente

-ahora que diras? Que mis flores te dieron alergia?

Sonrei apenada,me merecia ese trato

-no,jamas diria algo asi,solo acepto que son bellisimas

-eso ya lo se-contesto ella arreglandose

-Cleo...yo..

-deberias arreglarte-contesto ella cortante-ya va a empezar al desfile

-antes de eso-la interrumpi acercandome a ella mas ,poniendole mi mano en su hombro-quiero pedirte una disculpa delante de todos Cleo

Ella me miro extrañada como si fuese ella la culpable

-tu...jamas me tiraste, yo me deje caer de la tarima para quedarme con el vestido de novia

Una exclamacion de sorpresa salio de parte de todas inclusive de Nile

-pero..Lagoona!-me dijo Frankie muy sorprendida-tu?

-asi es,yo, fue un momento muy egoista de mi parte

-pero acusar a Cleo asi!-reclamo Clawdeen mirandome con algo de molestia por haberles mentido

-lo se, eso no se hace, porque siempre hemos sido amigas, y nos cuidamos, mas el querer modelar un vestido de novia me hizo cometer una injusticia muy grande y quiero disculparme contigo Cleo

La bella egipcia me miro aun dudosa

-sabes..tu novio tiene razon, todos tenemos un lado oscuro que queremos ocultar de las personas y...tal parece que yo al final si tengo uno que no deseo que ustedes conozcan, porque las aprecio en verdad

-todos cometemos errores-interrumpio Frankie acercandose- y el ser lo suficientemente honestos para aceptarlos es lo que te enoblece Lagoona

-si!-siguio Lala-nadie es totalmente santo en este mundo,nosotras tambien nos portamos mal, de mi parte tambien le pido una disculpa a Cleo,lamento lo de la ley del hielo

-y yo-dijo Abbey

-yo tambien-tercio Frankie

-pues...vale...yo igual-dijo Clawdeen,aunque con antecedentes como los tuyos De Nile,no me extrañaba!

-me perdonas?-le pregunte a Cleo directamente y con sinceridad,ella sonrio y dijo:

-por supuesto,que eso me sirva tambien de leccion a mi,que todo quede olvidado

La Abrace con fuerza,eramos muy diferentes,pero yo sabia que siempre podia contar con ella

-te quiero amiga!-dije yo sinceramente

-yo tambien-me contesto dedicandome una bella sonrisa

-vale! Luego seguimos con el momento!-nos apuro la lobita-debemos apurarnos que esto no tarda

-si..Lagoona debe prepararse para el cierre del desfile-sonrio Cleo aun abrazandome

-ni lo sueñes,hable con Peter y le dje que renuncio al vestido de novia

-que?-me contesto ella muy sorprendida-pero...tu querias!

-no...no esta en mis planes cercanos el casarme, en los tuyos si..sal y modelanos ese vestido y deja que Deuce vea como lucira su chica en el altar

Ella sonrio y me abrazo emocionada, me equivoque al pensar que me sentiria bien luciendo ese traje de novia, soy mas feliz...haciendo felices a mis amigas

El desfile comenzo y la concurrencia era masiva, nuestros chicos estaban en los asientos correspondientes que nosotras les habiamos apartado, queriamos que nos apoyaran con todo, y Heath era el que mas escandalo hacia al ver a su novia en el escenario,cosa que hacia sonrojar a Abbbey pero se sentia muy feliz de tenerlo ahi,todos nos hacian sentir como verdaderas modelos y a mi, Gil me mandaba miles de besos cada que yo salia a escena, era tan lindo verlo apoyandome,que me senti,la mas afortunada de las mujeres al pensar que tenia a un gran chico que me apoyaba y estaria conmigo siempre,el momento estelar llego, nosotras veiamos muy emocionadas en backstage a Cleo a la cual,habian arreglado maravillosamente,salio enmedio de un camino de reflectores que iluminaban magicamente su andar y caminaba segura hacia la pasarela, los flashazos asi como las exclamaciones de admiracion,no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de parte de los hombres,Cleo lucia sumamente bellisima,le sonreia a su chico el cual la veia totalmente extasiado. Su cabello recogido en una tiara asi como su esbelta figura que portaba con orgullo el hermoso y exquisito traje de novia,le daba una vision de como iba a lucir cuando ella caminara hacia el, en su propia boda, mas los luces de las camaras,lo hicieron volver en si cuando Holt le externo sus propios temores en boca de su amigo

-men!que hermosa luce tu novia,te la van a robar!

-luce bellisima,Deuce-decia Clawd aun mirando a Cleo embobado

-que bien se ve!-completaba Heath tomandole fotos a la chica,el griego reacciono

-ya lo se!no tienen que repetirmelo, y ya deja de tomarle fotos!-le regaño furioso

-son para el face!

-es mi novia!-le reclamo-solo yo puedo subir fotos de ella!

-eso dicelo a todos ellos-señalaba el chico a un nutrido grupo de hombres que fotografiaban a Cleo sin parar

Deuce hizo una mueca celosa,no le gustaba que su niña causara esa impresion en los demas,de buena gana les reclamaria que no la miraran pero eso era imposible,ya que era la modelo estelar y se merecia toda esa atencion,aunque a el le enfureciera

-hey chicas!-nos decia Lala desde el backstage-ya vieron la cara de Deuce?esta furioso

-jaja!no le cae nada en gracia que los chicos le tomen fotos a De Nile!

-pobre-comente yo algo aliviada de no hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi chico-no debe estar pasandola nada bien!

Cuando el desfile termino, fuimos a festejar nuestro triunfo,mas Cleo dijo sentirse muy cansada y preferia ir a su casa a descansar,su novio la llevo y estaciono como siempre,caballerosamente le abria la puerta a su chica ayudandole a salir

-sana y salva-decia el con una sonrisa

Cleo le beso

-gracias guapo, entras conmigo? Podemos pedir algo y ver una pelicula

-pense que estabas cansada-dijo el extrañado

Mi amiga le rodeo con sus brazos atrayendolo hacia si

-estoy bien,solo queria estar contigo a solas

-de veras?-Deuce sonrio-

-asi es,quiero saber que te parecio el desfile

Por respuesta,el la beso extremadamente intenso, respondiendole ella gustosa,solo la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-lucias muy hermosa-le confesaba en una suave voz,y aun contra sus labios,ella sonrio gustosa

-gracias...porque no entras a casa y me acompañas? La familia salio y estare sola-le invito ella en tono coqueto

El asintio cediendo a sus deseos mientras ella lo conducia feliz de la mano hacia su mansion,de repente,el se paro..y resueltamente dijo;

-Cleo...casate conmigo

Mi amiga se detuvo y volteo de inmediato

-que?-pregunto extrañada,habia escuchado bien?-perdona..que dijiste?

-lo que oiste-le aseguro el,repitiendo su propuesta muy seguro de si-casate conmigo

Mi amiga no supo que contestar,solo sintio como una ola de confusion y felicidad..la inundaban por completo

Estar enamorado y planear el futuro es en ocasiones arriesgado,como saber si la persona que amas piensa lo mismo que tu? El plan de Gil me parecio mil veces mejor que el mio ya que eso es en si, vivir en pareja...el que dos personas creen recuerdos juntos, es lo que los hace felices hasta el final de sus dias

Soy Lagoona Blue y ha sido un gran placer estar con ustedes..hasta la proxima

Gracias por leer mi septimo fic!espero que les haya gustado

El proximo sera el ultimo de la primera temporada, y sera relatado por las chicas monster, gracias por leerme!

Para la chica que puso la critica y no leyó lo que puse..le dejo mi respuesta :

agradezco infinitamente todos los comentarios, en verdad..muchas gracias y mas las criticas..la cual contestare a la ultima que me dejaron diciendome que yo deseo ser a Cleo buena a costa de los demas personajes  
si te fijas bien , amiga lectora, en el principio de la misma, Deuce dice: "no todos somos totalmente buenos en este mundo y tenemos un lado oscuro que no deseamos mostrar a nadie" Lagoona,es mujer y aun la mas buena tiene un lado malo, las damas amamos la moda y ella se enamoro de ese vestido y conociendo como es Cleo de competitiva, solo poniendose a su nivel, podia ella aspirar a ser la modelo estelar, No quiero hacer a Lagoona que es un personaje muy querido por mi,.. MALA, la quiero hacer..REAL...y esa es la moraleja de esta historia, aun falta el desenlace y es ahi en donde ella explica y reconoce sus errores, Cleo es muy parecida a mi en muchos aspectos, no nos gusta perder,..mas no somos tan malas en el interior, en mis fics baso mas mis personajes en el estudio que he hecho de los 4 libros y un poco de mi cosecha, ya que no estan basados en la serie animada que son mas para un publico mas infantil. Estos, mis fics, son jovenes preparatorianos con problemas y actitudes dignas de la edad..  
te invito a que le des una oportunidad y leas entre lineas, ya que en cada uno deposito yo un mensaje y me gusta desarrollar los personajes en manera distinta para el disfrute de todos

muchas gracias por leerme

REY KON


End file.
